


Sanguis

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Creampie, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Seduction, Snuff, Standing Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Lena wasn't sure how she came to be where she was. It was odd enough for her to have come to a masquerade ball that night. But to find herself in an alley with someone she'd met there was far odder. It was something she'd usually never agree to. And yet, to her utter bafflement, that's exactly where she found herself by the end of the night.





	Sanguis

**Author's Note:**

> Sanguis means blood... ... ...Just, for reference. lol

Lena wasn't sure how she came to be where she was. It was odd enough for her to have come to a masquerade ball that night. But to find herself in an alley with someone she'd met there was far odder. It was something she'd usually never agree to. And yet, to her utter bafflement, that's exactly where she found herself by the end of the night.

Lena didn't understand how she came to be in the company she was in. She rarely even talked to strangers, let alone ones in masks. Someone she could tell, just from the sheer grey in his hair, was a fair bit older than her. Of all the men she'd ever fantasized about, older men like that were not among them. Despite that, though, to her delighted surprise, she found herself kissing him in the dark alley, lit only by a single light fixture on the wall.

Lena was shocked at herself for leaving the ball with a man whose name she didn't know. When he had approached her during the event, dressed in his pink and black tuxedo, she had asked for his name. All that he had said in response was "Sanguis". That should have been a warning light to her right there. But, for reasons she couldn't understand, she had let him escort her from the ballroom and out into the alley. However, as she stood there, watching as he stripped down to just his pants, she found herself caring far less as to why she did it, as her heart beat harder and faster at just how toned this elderly man was. And as he unzipped his pants and let his manhood out, letting her see just how thick and hard it was, such thoughts no longer existed in her mind.

Lena never had sex with men on the first date. She usually chose to wait and build up a rapport with them first, see if this was someone she truly wished to share herself with. She most definitely did not have sex with men she'd just met. So it was quite the shock to herself that she allowed this man, this "Sanguis", to remove her pants, let her panties fall to her feet, and push himself deep past her folds, causing her to moan deeply. It never once even occurred to her to ask him to put on a condom, nor did she feel any pain as his rather girthy penis stretched her out past what she usually found comfortable in sex.

Lena didn't usually prefer men who were built like this man. She didn't care about bodies. She cared about personalities. However, she had to admit to herself, as her new lover hoisted her up, taking her as he stood in the middle of the alley, that it excited her. It was enthralling to feel him thrust inside of her, filling her insides, as he held her up off of the ground, her panties hanging from one of her ankles. She had to bite her lip hard enough to make it bleed in order to keep from crying out in pleasure. It pleased her even more as the man holding her up and taking her kissed her deeply, licking the blood from her lip.

Lena was never a big fan of necking. To her, a neck was a neck, nothing more, nothing less. She didn't find necks attractive, and she couldn't understand why someone would find hers attractive enough to want to kiss, lick, or nibble on it. In spite of that, though, she could no longer hold back her cries and moans of lust as the elderly gentleman ran the flat of his tongue across her neck. She even found herself getting closer to reaching her orgasm as she felt the rather pronounced edges of his teeth make contact with her skin, teeth that hadn't seemed quite so pointed when she'd seen them beforehand.

Lena didn't know how she came to be in the embrace of a vampire. She hated vampire movies and novels, because vampires terrified her. Dark, brooding creatures of the night who seduced people and drank their blood was something that she felt belonged solely in nightmares. And yet, to her horror, she felt the fangs of one pierce her neck, just as she was hitting her climax, causing her to spasm fiercely. She slapped the man's shoulder, unable to vocalize her pleas for him to release her, but to no avail. He just continued to feast and fuck her, even going so far as to let his sperm shoot up inside of her, and she felt herself grow weaker as he drank from her.

Lena was confused about how she found herself lying on the concrete of the alleyway. She typically avoided alleys, because they were known for being such opportune places to commit crimes, like theft, rape, and murder. Unfortunately for her, though, as the man known simply as Sanguis finished making her blood his meal, she found herself being dropped in the middle of the alley, forming an ever-growing pool of her blood, saliva, and tears, as well as Sanguis' semen leaking from her used vagina.

Lena wasn't sure how she came to be where she was. It was odd enough for her to have come to a masquerade ball that night. But to find herself in an alley with someone she'd met there was far odder. It was something she'd usually never agree to. And yet, to her utter bafflement, that's exactly where she died by the end of the night.


End file.
